


limb enhancers

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Crushes, F/F, Flirting, Self-Esteem, Sort of? - Freeform, implied crushes, self-confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: After visiting Homeworld, Amethyst starts thinking about the time she threw out Peridot's limb enhancers and how much they meant to her, and starts to feel bad about, so she talks to Peridot about it, and apologizes for doing so.





	limb enhancers

Amethyst opened the bathroom door to find Peridot sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding and petting Pumpkin. It had been about a week or two since they had returned from Homeworld, and Peridot was still staying in the bathroom. And Amethyst had to admit, that felt a little unfair, considering how cramped the bathroom was. But that was a concern for another time. “Hey Peri,” She nonchalantly greeted her, with her hands behind her back.

“Oh hello, Amethyst,” Peridot smiled, as she watched Amethyst uncharastically discreetly shut the bathroom door. “So, out of sheer curiosity, is there any reason in specific for as why you are here? Or did you just want to visit me and ‘hang out’?”

“Actually.., yea, there is a reason,” She answered in a tone that almost sounded cautionary, now rubbing her arms and avoiding making eye contact. “Well, it’s just.., I kind of wanted to talk to about somethin’.”

“And what is that exactly?” Peridot hesitantly asked, judging that whatever Amethyst had to tell her wasn’t exactly good by the tone in her voice.

“Well.. uh..um.., y’know how I was put in limb enhancers back on Homeworld for the Era 3 ball or whatever?” Amethyst asked, her cautionary tone not changing at all.

“Yeah..?”

“Well.. it got me thinkin’,” Amethyst drawled, evasive.

“Continue..”

“It’s just.. It got me thinkin about your limb enhancers, and how much those things mattered to ya. And I guess how I just feel bad, because.. I threw ‘em out.. I’m sorry Peri,” She rambled, still struggling to make eye contact.

“Amethyst..”

“W-what?” She asked, nervously stuttering, anxious about what Peridot had to and was going to say.

“You don't need to apologize for that!” She exclaimed. “Sure, the limb enhancers had their pros. And I do miss them, sometimes, but, I really cannot blame you for making the decision to throw them away because at the time you threw them out, we were fighting, so it was a good idea and good strategy on your part to threw them away. Besides, I think I like being short, because there are things I can do that I could have never done with my limb enhancers, I get to be on eye-level with you, and so many other things that it would simply take forever to list!”

“Wait wait wait, back-up to the eye-level thing, do ya think I’m pretty or somethin, Dot?” She flirtatiously teased.

And as soon as she said that, Peridot’s cheeks turned into a light shade of blue, managing to quietly and softly say, “Well, to be perfectly honest with you, yes. I couldn’t lie about it.”

“Ah..well..uh, to be honest with ya.. I think you’re pretty too,” Amethyst admitted, her face burning with a darker purple, putting one arm behind her head. There really was no point in lying about it since Peridot was honest about how she felt. And boy, it was incredibly awkward, so to change the topic back to the original, she said, “Well, I’m glad you’re not mad about the limb enhancers thing.”

“Yea.. me too,” She responded, softly smiling at the purple quartz who stood in front of her. “It is kind of funny that I used to think that the limb enhancers was all that I am.”

“Wait, like the tablet?” Amethyst asked.

“Yea, pretty dumb, right?” Peridot laughed.

“I mean, I dunno dude. Just ‘cuz I get what it’s like to have self-esteem issues and spend so much time doubting your self worth, so I think I get where you’re comin from when it comes to the doubting your self-worth stuff,” Amethyst said, reassuring Peridot that her having low self-esteem wasn’t dumb, and was totally normally.

“Well, now I realize that is way further from the truth. I am so much more than some meaningless item. There are so many things that make me, me. And I like me,” She rambled, making little hand movements as she spoke.

“Well, I’m glad ya realize that, Dot,” Amethyst smiled at her.

“Me too,” She smiled back. “So overall, I am glad you made the decision to throw out the limb enhancers. Thank you.”

“Oh, uh, you’re welcome,” She shrugged, awkwardly. “Well.. I’m gonna go sleep or somethin. I’ve just been super exhausted lately. I dunno why.”

“Oh.. okay,” Peridot said, with a hint of slight disappointment in her tone. “Do you want to hang out tomorrow?”

“Uh.. of course I do. Pft, why wouldn’t I wanna hangout with my favorite nerd?” She teasingly and excitedly asked, failing to hide any smoothness she was trying to convey. She stepped forwards and leaned down to wrap her arms around Peridot, gently hugging her, and softly and quietly but lovingly saying into her ear, “Goodnight Peri..”

And then Peridot’s cheeks were burning again. But this time it wasn’t out of embarrassment or being flustered, it was because of the warm feeling Amethyst just gave her at that moment. A big but loving smile appeared on her face, as she embraced Amethyst’s hug, nuzzling her face into her shoulder, “Goodnight Amethyst..”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to incorporate something gay in here. I originally wanted to write something like this for amedot week, but I didn't want to force myself to do something I didn't want to and have the fic come out bad! I originally wanted this to be shorter, and it's still shorter, but I was thinking like 300 words or something, but nope!


End file.
